File talk:Kin'emon's Torso Fights Brook.png
Manga vs. Anime Another eh? The anime is lacking detail. The scene should be full body, but it isn't. 03:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why SHOULD the scene be in full body? It's Brook vs. the Torso. The anime image is clear that it's Brook dueling the Torso. It's not an infobox image. Full body isn't necessary. 03:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The full body adds detail, besides, the swords aren't clashing in the same spot. 03:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The full body adds nothing necessary to the scene. The scene is "Brook vs. the Torso", not "Brook while on his legs vs. the Torso". And if you want to get that technical on it being in the "wrong spot", then there should be no anime images in any history sections at all. But we're not going to do that because a reason like that is just downright silly. 03:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Anime usually stays at least accurate to the positioning, but not in this case. The full body still shows more than the anime shot does. 03:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The full body only shows more of Brook's body, not the duel. The scene is about the duel, not Brook's body. It really doesn't have to be 100% accurate. The swords are clashing. 03:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But it does show more of the duel. It shows how Brook's legs are being pushed back, and his actual position during the duel. 03:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) What reader is actually wondering what stance he's at? I'm fairly certain anybody who glances at the image can tell it's Brook clashing swords with the torso. That's the scene. 03:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) And the manga expands on that, while the anime minimizes the scene due to screen size constraints. 03:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) We don't need an "expansion". The anime doesn't "minimize" the scene. It's a minor detail. 03:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It lessens the scene. Manga keeps the entire scene in tact. 04:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with what Gal has already stated about the matter. I also have to throw in that the Manga not only expands the scene, but it also makes the scene seem "in-action" in a way, instead of giving the impression of the fighters "standing-still" like the Anime does. WU out - 14:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with WU and Galaxy on this. The anime image, although it is of good quality, it's seems inanimate. However, the manga image, which is of good quality as well, seems like there is an actual fight going on. 14:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The main focus of the image is the duel. The anime version clearly displays the duel between the two. -- 14:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Both images focus on the duel and both images have good quality, but the manga image looks more animate. 14:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) What Lelouch said. The manga image seems more active/"action-y". 14:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Not as clearly though Besty. Like others have said, the manga version makes it seem more "real". 15:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Can we do a poll? 15:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Probably won't need to. There's a clear majority. 15:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Τhis is a plot image. Since the anime can describe the scene, the anime is better. 15:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Manga describes it even better. Stop ignoring the blur that comes from the snow. 16:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Stop focusing on it. The blur isn't that bad of a problem. 17:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm focusing on it because we should. Use the best possible image. At this point, I suggest we throw up a poll.. 17:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Then stop making it the only thing you're paying attention to. We're not ignoring the snow. We just look past it. The image is Brook fighting the Torso, not the snow. 17:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Which is shown much better in the manga version. 17:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Are we gonna poll every edit war now? Only bigass edit wars must be polled. 17:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) This is pretty big. Poll below. 22:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll is now over. We will use the manga image.This poll started at 22:14:00 UTC on May 15, 2013, and ended at 22:00:00 UTC on May 20, 2013. Poll options are below. 1. Use the manga image. # 22:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) # 14:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # #MasterDeva (talk) 00:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 13:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:49, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 17:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 2. Use the anime image. # 14:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The focus of the image is the duel, not the extra detail. # 18:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 19:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 10:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 14:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC)